Love No Longer Forbidden
by rachgreengeller
Summary: A JOEY fic...Alex is devastated after Eric left her..will Joey be the one to dry her tears....exclusively Joey for now
1. Default Chapter

This is the first Joey fan fic….as Eric leaves the devastated Alex …will a friend be the one to help her pain…

These characters are the property of Bright San Productions….

Alex sat down after Eric gave her the news. She was completely devastated. Why couldn't she see the signs? He never called her and now she was left to wonder. Was there another woman?

As she wiped the tears from her eyes. There was a knock at the door "Come in." sobbed Alex.

The door opened and a friendly face appeared. Joey had a look of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down by her.

"I guess." she smiled. Minutes later, she grabbed him and started to sob into his shoulder. "Why did he do this Joey, why?"

"Alex the guy is nuts. I would never leave a beautiful woman like you., especially to go on the road to play music. You are sweet and funny and kind."

Joey could almost go back in time to the last time he said these words out loud. He could also remember her name . But this time it was so different. He didn't know Eric or Eric wasn't his best friend All he could see was this beautiful woman in front of him who was hurting so much.

"Joey, do you really think so?" said Alex as she bent over to him. He looked deep into her eyes and slowly started to sink toward her lips.

"No Alex, I won't do this." Joey said as he stood up. "I can't do this to another friend of mine."

"Joey, I need this right now. I need to know that a man still desires me. Eric and I haven't made love in months and I wonder if I am." Alex cried. "Please do this for me." she begged,

"Alex , there is a very good reason why I can't. I was in love with a woman. You remind me a lot of her actually. She was smart and funny and hot. I thought she was the perfect woman. But there was a small little problem, she was still in love with someone else. She would deny it, but when I saw her look at him There would always be a little smile or a twinkle in his eye when he spoke of her." Joey said sadly.

"But Joey , I 'm not her. I care about you deeply and right now . I just need to be held ." Alex sighed.

Joey walked over to Alex and closed his eyes. He could smell her and feel her in his arms. Slowly he began to move his lips to hers and then let his lips graze hers. His hand brushed through her golden hair and reach toward her back. He began to push her back toward the couch.

"Oh Joey, " she sighed. "Now I want you to take me in there and make love to me." Alex broke the kiss and took his hand.

"No Alex this is wrong." Joey said as he broke away.

"But I know you have sex with lots of women. Is is because I am too smart , or not attractive or not for you." she cried.

"No , it's not that at all.".

Joey wanted to take her in his arms. He remembered when he first thought Alex was hot. Then he found out she was married. Now suddenly the green light was on.

"Alex , I can't do this. I care way too much for you as a person. Why don't we go out on a date first? Let's see what we have as two people who want to date. Then if we are supposed to be together, then we will ."

"Okay Joey, I think that seems fair enough." said Alex. "Tomorrow night?'

"Can't wait." Joey smiled. He wanted to make Alex feel special.

Hey everyone i know i have a lot stories up in the air...this was an experiment...it is a joey fan fic without any mention of the gang...not to say they won't come in later...but it is about joey and alex...


	2. Joey and Alex go on a date

Alex had her hair upswept and was wearing a halter type yellow dress. She dressed very carefully for her first date with Joey. She puckered her lips as she put on her lipstick.

The doorbell rang and Alex ran to get it. She opened the door to find Joey standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." he simply said.

"Joey, this isn't like you. You are all about romancing the ladies and how you doin?" Alex said. "You look so handsome and classy."

"Well I know when I am in the presence of a real lady." he said.

Joey stepped into her apartment. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a gray silk tie. His hair was neatly combed. He handed the flowers to Alex.

"I'll put these in a vase." she said as she pulled a Mikasa vase out of the cupboard. "So where are you taking me tonight? Somewhere where I can see how Joey Tribbiani puts the moves on a girl?" she giggled.

"Alex, you are special. You will not get the typical Joey treatment. You are a small fragrant delicate flower that deserves the best care."he said. "Nothing but the best."

"Just think I am going on a date with one of the stars of Deep Powder." said Alex. "My friend , Joey."

"Well if we are going to want this evening to start. We'd better be going. Reservations have been made for eight." he said as he led her out the door.

Joey opened his car door for Alex and held it for her. She slid in careful that her dress not get caught on the door. As they slowly pulled away, two sets of spying eyes watched from the Tribbiani apartment.

"And they're off." smiled Gina. "Alex looks great , if I do say so myself."

"That was nice of you Mom, to do Alex's hair for tonight." said Michael.

"It gave me a chance to give her the lowdown on us Tribbianis , how we love and how we break hearts. You know Uncle Joey hasn't ever really had a steady relationship with any girl. Maybe this will be the one."

"I know Uncle Joey means well, but being 35 and propositioning young girls is kinda pathetic." Michael admitted.

"All he's really had are his looks and …." stuttered Gina.

"And what Mom?" said Michael.

"He's just had his looks." she admitted.

Joey drove up the hill to Borgias. It had to be one of the classiest places in Hollywood. It sat high in the Hills and promised a spectacular view of Hollywood. When he arrived, Joey handed his car over to the valet as he offered Alex his hand.

"Welcome Mr. Tribbiani." smiled the owner. "Your table is ready."

"Now that's what I call service." said Joey as he anxiously ran for the dining room. "I haven't eaten for an hour and that was only a snack."

"Our specials tonight are .' started the server.

"Never mind that, just bring me some of those little shrimps and make it snappy cause I am hungry." whined Joey.

Once the waiter went away, Joey took Alex's hand and stared deep into her eyes. He knew that Alex was a beautiful woman and very smart too. He didn't know how to act around smart women though, and a lawyer. Smiling, he tried to make intelligent conversation.

"So how is the law stuff?" he said.

"Fine." said Alex unsurely. She didn't know what he was trying to do. Here they were on a date, and he was as nervous as he was when he was on his first date in the seventh grade. Joey couldn't be himself at all. None of the slick moves or his famous line.

"Oh well, tell me Alex, " he started to say.

"Sir here is the wine list and we are ready to take the order now. The manager has informed me that the meal has been comped. He is a big fan of the show." the waiter smiled.

"Most expensive wine and one of everything." he said . "I know you and I share one thing in common, our love for food." he said excitedly. " This is gonna be great." he said rubbing his hands together.

"I do love to eat. I used to be quite fat actually." Alex admitted. Her sister was a former Rose Bowl queen and she had always been intimidated by her.

"That 's funny so was my friend Monica. She is married to my best friend in the world , Chandler. She used to be so fat her brother had a dream that he would be eaten by her." Joey said.

"I wasn't that bad." smiled Alex. Now the evening could be easier

Joey was involved in something he loved , food. "One of these days I would love to meet these people , they must have been very special to you." Alex said as the waiter poured the wine.

"Have to have wine with dinner. After all, I 'm Italian." Joey said as he lifted his glass. "Bella notte." he said sweetly.

"Aw that's sweet. Beautiful night." said Alex. "Manga." she smiled.

"So that's what it means. I just remember this really cute cartoon with these two little dogs eatin spaghetti and this fat guy playing an acordion and singing Bella notte. I thought it meant spaghetti in Italian or something." Joey said innocently. "What's manga mean?"

"It means eat up." said Alex. "Do you know any Italian? " she asked.

"Yeah some stuff I got while I was watchin the Sopranos. I tried to get a part on it, but they didn't think I looked mean enough. That Adriana chick is pretty hot though. She kinda reminds me of Gina though, you know before she got whacked."

"Joey you are so funny." laughed Alex.

After the meal, Joey took Alex home. She and him stood at the door and looked at each other. He slowly ran his hand up her leg as she shivered.

"Woah, that is a good move, joey." said Alex. "is this one of your classic joey ones?"

"Yeah Chandler loved it." Joey smiled.

Alex came over and put her arm around his shoulder . She leaned in towards Joey slowly. He could smell her perfume and the nice way she wore it. She moved her lips slowly to his where they met and tenderly they touched. Alex closed her eyes and leaned in further. Joey put his hands on her shoulders and pressed his athletic body to hers.

They walked into her apartment.

Hello Joey fans…well the romance of Alex and Joey is underway. I hope you are enjoying this first Joey story. . . I will updating more as well as continuing the saga of Oh Those Barbados Nights….please thanks so much for your nice words…


End file.
